


Straight Boys Kissing

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, Party Games, Pre-Canon, law school era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Foggy makes a choked noise, then reads for the group, "Make out with your straight best friend, +200 points for every 10 seconds."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drunken party games lead to surprisingly good kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Boys Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2384912#cmt2384912).

"Piss on the electric fence, -500 points!"

The group erupts in drunken laughter and Matt takes his turn to draw a card. He leans over and shows it to Foggy, who whispers what it says in his ear. Matt grins and plays the card, placing it face up in front of Marci. Marci picks it up and reads it out loud: "Admit you were wrong about something or lose 300 points." There's snickering all around, especially from Foggy. Marci sighs dramatically. "Good thing I'm beating all of you by at least a thousand points, because I'm never wrong."

Foggy narrates to Matt as Marci draws a card, reads it, adds it to her hand, then pulls out another and puts it down in front of Foggy. "Uh oh," Foggy mutters, "she's smirking, that can't be good." Matt takes another sip of his drink, even though he'd probably had enough about an hour ago. Foggy makes a choked noise, then reads for the group, "Make out with your straight best friend, +200 points for every 10 seconds."

There's hooting and whistling amongst the laughing, and Matt's senses might be dulled from the alcohol but he can still hear the spike in a few heart rates around the room, including the girl from his torts class he's been flirting with for the last couple of weeks. This might actually be a golden opportunity to get her interested in him enough to move past the flirting stage. "You up for this, Foggy?" he asks.

"Wh-- uh, I mean, yeah, if you are?"

Matt grins. "Let's put on a show." He reaches out in Foggy's general direction, drunk enough that he doesn't have to fake being off the mark; Foggy grabs Matt's hand and draws it to his cheek, and Matt slips his hand down Foggy's jawline to his chin, beard surprisingly soft under his fingers. He leans in and pauses millimeters from Foggy's lips, relishing their audience's indrawn breath, then presses his lips to Foggy's.

It turns out Foggy is an excellent kisser, his lips sliding over Matt's, pressing and then pulling back, mouth opening slightly. Matt parts his lips as well, letting his tongue trace over Foggy's lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. He can sense the moment Foggy decides to make this a competition, when Foggy tangles his fingers into the short hair at the back of Matt's neck and pulls him closer, when he pushes into the kiss and slides his tongue into Matt's mouth. The racing heartbeats surrounding them urge Matt on and someone is -- no, several someones are cheering.

By the time they separate, each trying to one-up the other and be the one to instigate the last contact of their lips, there's enough of a scent of arousal in the room to make Matt a little lightheaded. Not all of it is from the audience -- Matt and Foggy are both breathing a little faster than normal.

"How'd we do?" Matt asks, licking his lips.

Marci slow claps. "I lost count after you passed 3000 points. Looks like you're the winner, Foggy Bear." Foggy bumps into Matt, and he's pretty sure it's because Marci is bumping Foggy with her shoulder. She whispers to Foggy, "Want to head back to my place and celebrate your victory?"

 

Matt does end up going home with the girl from torts. It doesn't last long, but when they mutually agree to break things off, she says to him, "At least I'll always have that video of you and Foggy making out. Definitely my most popular facebook post of all time." He's not sure whether to be flattered or mortified.

**Author's Note:**

> The game they're playing is called "blank white cards" or "1000 blank white cards."


End file.
